Ja Mata, Petra
by Zahra Annisa AzaChuu
Summary: Dan di sanalah, aku benar-benar pertama kali merasa merasa menyesal memberikan sebuah komando kepada anak buahku. / "Bitch," / First fic on this fandom! Read and review!


**Title**

_Ja Mata_, Petra

**Summary**

Dan di sanalah, aku benar-benar pertama kali merasa merasa menyesal memberikan sebuah komando kepada anak buahku. / "_Bitch_," / _My first fic on this fandom! Read and review!_

**Cast**

Rivaille (Levi)

Petra Rall

Hange Zoe

Irvin Smith

Eren Jaeger

**Rated**

Fiction T

**Genre**

Hurt, Comfort, Romance, Humor

**Words**

4K+

**Warning**

Typo(s) (_maybe_)

Alur kurang jelas dan _feel_nya nggak kerasa

Tokoh OOC

**_JA MATA, _****PETRA**

.

.

_Shingeki no Kyojin isn't mine_

_But the story of this fic is full of mine_

.

.

_Rivaille Petra_

_Slight Rivaille Hange_

_._

_._

_Happy reading!_

_._

_._

_"__Lemparkan salah satu dari mereka! Kita harus sampai ke gerbang lebih cepat, sebelum menemui lebih banyak masalah!"_

_Dan di sanalah, aku benar-benar pertama kali merasa menyesal untuk memberikan sebuah komando kepada anak buahku. Ketika aku melihat wajahnya yang bersimbah darah tersingkap dari balik kain putih._

_"_Bitch_,"_

.

~_ja mata, Petra_~

.

Bahkan sampai pada hari ini, hari ke dua setelah ekspredisi luar dinding besar-besaran yang tidak dapat disebut berhasil, seorang korporal tetap setia dengan muka datar abadinya. Wanita yang terlihat maskulin berjalan bersama komandan melalui koridor utama, sekitar lima menit lalu melihat korporal tanpa ekspresi itu sukses menendang bokong pemuda Jaeger yang tengah membersihkan rak buku di loteng.

Ya, tentu saja, acara bersih-bersih besar-besaran yang dilaksanakan oleh pasukan satu angkatan – _squad_ angkatan 104 direncanakan dengan paksa oleh Rivaille yang sangat maniak kebersihan pada satu hari libur yang sangat berharga. Para kadet hanya bisa bersabar dengan tarian indah debu-debu yang melayang di hadapan mereka. Bukan tak mungkin ada di antara mereka yang merutuk sang pencetus rencana bebersih ini.

_Sialan kau, korporal pendek!_

Lupakan dengan para kadet yang tengah sibuk membersihkan loteng. Sepertinya, komandan yang tadi tengah berjalan di koridor utama harus bersabar dalam beberapa waktu ke depan saat bersama mayor berkacamata itu.

"Padahal, kalau aku yang ada di posisinya, aku akan benar-benar merasakan yang namanya 'frustasi'. Kehilangan seluruh anggota regu yang telah bersama denganku melawan para _titan_ itu bukan hal yang dapat dianggap biasa, kan, Komandan? Mungkin aku akan bertindak sedikit tidak wajar dengan membiarkan air mataku mengalir dari sudut mataku. Atau melamun seperti orang bodoh beberapa saat di sudut ruangan. Atau–_oh_! Mungkin dalam beberapa saat, aku relakan nafsu makanku hilang. Ya, kira-kira begitu,"

"Dan tentu saja, Komandan. Bertindak sedikit tidak wajar bukanlah dengan repot-repot mengurus kebersihan loteng di satu hari libur. Cih, untuk apa loteng yang bersih kalau ternyata esok hari kita telah ada di perut _titan_? Rasa kemanusiaannya telah hilang atau memang candu kebersihan telah menggilai hidupnya? Ah, konyol sekali,"

Hange Zoe – _nama wanita maskulin itu_ – sedikit berkomentar –_ sedikit dalam kamus miliknya_ – tentang korporal Rivaille yang akrab disapa Levi. Kalau kau tanya pada para prajurit pasukan penyelidik, jangan harap menemui prajurit yang tidak mengenalinya. Si muka datar tanpa ekspresi, tegas dengan perkataannya, terkadang bisa bermain kasar, irit bicara, dan termasuk pendek dalam usianya yang sudah lebih dari tiga dekade. Ah, mungkin yang terakhir ada baiknya kita coret.

Setelah terlihat olehnya adegan _epic_ akan tendangan indah Rivaille yang mencium bokong salah satu kadet bawahannya, Hange mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Rivaille masih tetap bersikap ketus seperti biasa tanpa ada pikiran mengganjal. Hange sampai meremas rambutnya seolah berada di posisi sang korporal. Irvin smith – _komandan yang sedari tadi bersama Hange_ – hanya menghela nafas penuh kesabaran mendengar ocehan panjang mayor dengan tinggi 1,7 meter itu. Meskipun orang-orang tahu bahwa seorang Irvin adalah orang yang paling hebat karena tingkat kesabaran yang tinggi dalam menghadapi Hange, tentu saja bukan berarti Irvin akan senang hati mendengarkan ocehan lebar tersebut.

Irvin pun mencoba menanggapi Hange dengan tenang. Berharap tanggapannya dapat membuat Hange puas dan mengunci mulutnya.

"Hange, perasaanku berkata, Rivaille melampiaskan kesedihannya dengan caranya sendiri,"

Irvin menanggapi dengan tetap memandangi jalanan koridor utama. Tentu saja tanggapan seperti itu membuat Hange sangat tidak puas. Hange mendengus kesal sambil membuka mulutnya lagi.

_Alamat Hange akan mengoceh lagi,_ batin Irvin menarik oksigen ke dalam hidungnya lebih banyak.

"Ya, tapi Komandan ... "

Bingo,_dugaan yang tepat,_ Irvin mengeluarkan karbon dioksida dengan ekspresi yang sedikit lebih tidak tenang. Namun Irvin tetap saja membiarkan orang di sebelahnya akan mengoceh.

"... apa tidak pernah terbsit di pikiranmu bahwa dia itu gila–_ah,_ maksudku dia memang benar-benar sudah gila! Mukanya yang datar itu tak sedikit pun berubah, bahwa sejak hari itu. Sama sekali tidak masuk ke nalarku, apakah dia masih punya hal-hal yang disebut hati, perasaan, perikemanusiaan, dan sejenisnya itu. Aku juga menyangsikan jati diri sebenarnya, apakah dia manusia atau bukan,"

"Betapa sintingnya dia. Begitu kan, Komandan? Harusnya sejak awal aku mengenalinya, aku sadar dari tampang-tampangnya bahwa dia memang sudah **sinting**. Aku rasa kepalanya harus aku _jedotin_ ke dinding sebanyak sepuluh kali–atau lebih banyak lebih baik, agar ia tersadar,"

Hange membalas dengan menggebu-gebu, membuat tingkat kesabaran Irvin dari hari ke hari harus terus ditambah. Terlebih Hange sangat menekankan kata '_sinting' _yang kalau ia sedang tidak beruntung, ia bisa langsung terbang ke pangkuan _titan_ dengan tendangan prajurit lain yang mendengar ucapan Hange hanya berdoa di dalam hatinya, agar sang korporal pecandu kebersihan itu tidak mendengar ucapan sang mayor dari loteng.

_Bisa-bisa, Mayor Hange akan bonyok seketika kalau korporal Rivaille dengar_, batin mereka cukup cemas. Tapi kemudian mereka berpikir sekali lagi dan kembali membatin, _aku rasa tidak masalah kalau Mayor Hange bonyok. Sekiranya aku tidak akan mendengar ocehan tentang titannya lagi_. Prajurit kurang ajar memang. Bisa-bisanya berniatan setan terhadap atasannya sendiri.

"Hange, sudahlah. Pelampiasan rasa kesedihan orang berbeda-beda. Jangan membandingkan diri Rivaille denganmu yang karena _titan_ percobaan itu dibunuh saja sampai frustasi begitu," tanggap Irvin dengan tetap tenang. Tapi di dalam hatinya, sudah berkali-kali ia berucap _sabar Irvin_, _sabar_, dan begitulah seterusnya. Kalau tidak OOC, mungkin saja Irvin sudah mengambil lakban hitam dan menutup satu mulut bawahannya yang bawel tingkat planet Merkurius ini.

"Uh, tentu saja aku sangat frustasi, Komandan. Mereka adalah objek percobaan yang sa~ngat aku cintai. Aku benar-benar akan _mendamprat_ orang yang telah membunuh mereka, sebagaimana kasarnya si pendek itu _mendampratku_ karena kesal melihatku tengah merasa sedih. Cih, dasar sialan,"

"Kalau bisa, sih, aku juga sebenarnya juga ingin balas _mendamprat_ tubuh pendeknya itu, Komandan. Biar dia tahu rasa! Dan aku rasa sekarang harusnya ia _didamprat_ berkali-kali agar perasaan kemanusiaannya muncul. Aah, masa sih seluruh pasukannya gugur dia tidak merasakan apapun! Korporal apaan dia! Aku rasa Anda salah memilih dia sebagai korporal, Komandan! Jelas saja, mantan preman bawah tanah kelas kakap seperti itu dijadikan korporal!"

Hange mengembungkan pipinya, sementara Irvin memilih untuk tidak menanggapi ocehan mayor bawahannya ini. Irvin rasa bahwa tensi darahnya telah naik drastis setelah mendengar seluruh ocehan Hange dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit.

"Aah, sudahlah, Komandan. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa harus mengobrolkan Levi yang konyol itu," ucap Hange menandainya akhir ocehan panjangnya itu. Irvin sedikit menghela nafas lega. Begitu pula dengan para prajurit yang kurang ajar tadi. Telinga mereka terasa panas karena mendengar serentetan ocehan milik Hange Zoe.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Hange," tanggap Irvin dengan nada yang lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

.

_~ja mata, Petra~_

.

"Korporal, saya dan teman-teman sudah menyelesaikan membersihkan loteng. Apa kami boleh kembali ke ruangan kami masing-masing?" tanya pemuda yang tadi bokongnya sukses ditendang oleh si maniak kebersihan.

"Katakan kepada semuanya bahwa mereka boleh kembali ke ruangan masing-masing setelah membereskan alat-alat kebersihan," titah Rivaille tanpa menoleh ke pemuda yang bernama Eren di belakangnya. "Selain itu, tolong jaga Blouse agar dia tidak melarikan diri ke dapur," lanjutnya.

Sekali lagi, ia berucap tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Persetan dengan Eren, ia tengah sibuk mengurusi ikat kuda miliknya di kandang kuda. Eren yang berdiri sekitar 1 meter di belakangnya pun mengangguk–tanpa diketahui oleh Rivaille pastinya.

"Baik, saya mengerti, Korporal,"

"Ya sudah, sana pergi!" cibir Rivaille sinis sambil naik ke atas kudanya dengan susah payah. Entah salah kudanya yang terlalu tinggi atau tubuhnya yang terlalu pendek, butuh beberapa waktu baginya untuk naik ke atas kuda. Hampir semua prajurit tahu, tetapi tidak ada yang pernah berani membahasnya. Dibandingkan dengan kelucuan saat membahasnya, rasanya tidak seimbang dibandingkan konsekuensi yang harus mereka terima dari manusia terkuat sejagat raya ini.

"Si-Siap dimengerti!" seru Eren sambil memberi hormat setelah mendengar cibiran sinis korporalnya. "T-Tapi, kalau boleh tahu, Korporal mau ke mana?" tanya Eren kebingungan. _Ini kan hari libur, kenapa Korporal harus pergi keluar markas?_

"Tch. Ini bukan urusanmu, bocah," ketusnya sambil memerintahkan kudanya berjalan untuk menjauh dari kandang dan keluar dari markas untuk sejenak. Eren yang masih terdiam mematung pun menatap Rivaille dan kudanya yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan bingung, tetapi kemudian berbalik untuk menyampaikan titah yang diamanatkan padanya.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi ia sekarang tengah berada di luar dinding. Dengan modal tampang dinginnya, sama sekali tidak sulit baginya untuk menakuti para penjaga gerbang dinding agar mau membukakan pintu.

_Titan_ memang tidak dapat dipastikan akan _adem ayem_ dan membiarkan Rivaille lewat di hadapannya–pengecualian bagi jenis abnormal. Tapi, kini Rivaille hanya menaiki kuda seorang diri tanpa peralatan yang mencukupi. Tanpa _manuver 3D_ dan hanya dua bilah pedang. Padahal, meski Rivaille adalah prajurit yang dikenal sebagai manusia terkuat, bukan berarti Rivaille tidak dapat mati, kan? Rivaille juga hanya manusia yang memiliki satu nyawa, tidak lebih.

Rivaille berhenti di sebuah tempat yang ia yakini adalah area dari tempat yang ia tuju. Sekali lagi, tentu saja bukan daerah aman dari _titan_, jadi Rivaille juga tetap harus waspada akan keamanan dirinya sendiri. Sampai ia melihat sesuatu yang menjadi tujuannya, ia pun memerintahkan kudanya melangkahkan kaki ke sana.

_Tch. Akhirnya tempat yang membuatku repot ini aku temukan juga_, batin Rivaille sambil turun dari kuda dan mendekati tujuannya. Sesuatu yang terbalut kain putih penuh dengan noda. Bisa jadi noda tanah, debu, ataupun.. darah. Rivaille menatapnya dalam dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa untuk beberapa saat.

_Untunglah tidak ada titan yang memakan mayatnya_, Rivaille kembali membatin. Tunggu! Mayat?

Ya, ternyata memang tubuh beku dari seorang gadis. Rivaille mengenalinya dengan sangat baik dan memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat sebagai korporal dan anak buah. Ia pun menyingkap kain yang menutupi parasnya itu dan sukses membuat hatinya bergetar keras. Seperti getaran hebat akibat jatuhnya _titan_ yang terbang karena mengenakan _manuver 3D_.

–Lupakan.

_Petra Rall_. Seketika nama gadis itu melintas di benak sang korporal setelah getaran keras hatinya. Tangan kanan Rivaille menyentuh pipi sang gadis. Dingin. Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin dalam tubuh mayat masih ada darah yang mengalir. Matanya juga sedari kemarin masih mengatup. Harusnya Rivaille merasa bersyukur akan hal itu, karena sosok yang dicarinya ini tidak berubah menjadi _zombie_.

"Petra," lirih Rivaille menatap gadis yang dipanggilnya Petra itu dengan intens. Dari iris matanya, dapat diketahui bahwa ia menatap gadis itu secara keseluruhan. "Hei, ini aku. Kau tahu kan?" bisiknya sedikit tercekat. Dalam beberapa saat, suasana menjadi hening. Rivaille seperti menunggu jawaban dari bibir Petra. _Hei, itu tidak mungkin, kan, Rivaille?_

"Bersikaplah sopan terhadap seseorang yang memiliki kedudukan di atasmu, seperti memberinya salam penghormatan. Bukankah sangat kurang ajar bagi anak buah untuk tidak hormat pada kaptennya?" suara Rivaille terdengar kasar dengan alis yang sedikit berkerut akibat tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Sama seperti ekspresi kemarahannya yang biasa. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan tatapannya. Masih datar dan dongkol, tapi seperti ada yang mengganjal di sana. "Dasar bodoh,"

Rivaille menghela nafas, kemudian mengubah posisinya. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya bertumpu pada lutut kaki kanannya. Kemudian kembali membuka mulut, "Kemarin ayahmu menemuiku,"

.

_~ja mata, Petra~_

.

_Gerbang penghubung dunia luar dengan dunia yang saat ini masih aman di dalam dinding dibuka. Bersamaan dengan berbunyinya lonceng, menandai kembalinya para pasukan penyelidik pemberani yang rela mempertaruhkan hidup matinya demi umat manusia. Meskipun tidak semua manusia berpikiran seperti itu kepada mereka._

_Para prajurit yang kembali rata-rata bermuka suram. Beraura gelap dan banyak pula yang dibawa menggunakan gerobak karena tidak sanggup berkuda sendiri. Dan banyak pula.. yang tidak ikut serta di barisan itu karena telah gugur di luar sana._

_Di telinga seorang Rivaille, seperti ada langkah kaki yang mengikutinya._

_"__Saya ayahnya Petra!" terdengar suara berat seorang bapak di sebelah kiri Rivaille yang tengah berjalan. Rivaille berhenti sejenak dan memilih mendengarkan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh bibir bapak yang sudah tidak muda itu lagi._

_"__Saya rasa saya harus berhenti dan berterima kasih kepada Anda terlebih dahulu," bapak itu menghela nafas sejenak. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga putriku, Kapten Rivaille!" serunya sambil tertawa kecil. Tapi Rivaille tau, ada sirat kekhawatiran di balik tawa palsu yang terkesan dibuat-buat itu._

_"__Putriku mengirim surat ini.. Katanya dia sangat senang bisa mendapat kehormatan untuk bertarung di sisi Anda! Dan katanya dia mau mengorbankan hidupnya agar berguna untuk Anda.."_

_Rivaille masih mendengarkan di dalam diam. Belum ada satu pun kata yang terlontar untuk menyela ucapan bapak itu._

_"__Saya berpikir tidak terlalu bagus juga untuk memaksanya menikah. Dia masih muda dan memiliki kehidupan yang panjang. Sebagai ayahnya, saya.." Keringatnya semakin deras mengucur. "Yah, umm..."_

_"__Petra adalah prajurit yang hebat," Rivaille akhirnya buka suara dan kembali melangkah meninggalkan bapak yang ucapannya terhenti tadi. Ia kembali mengikuti arah ke mana para pasukan penyelidik lainnya menuju. Dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk di balik ekspresi datarnya._

_._

_~ja mata, Petra~_

_._

"Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan kepada Ayahmu? Tepat setelah surat yang membuatnya bahagia itu, surat kematianmu pun sampai. Aku kecewa padamu," cibir Rivaille sambil menatap Petra lekat-lekat. Kemudian Rivaille berdecih seperti biasanya.

"Hatinya pasti sangat sakit. Kau tahu," bisik Rivaille. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan anak perempuan, karena aku memang belum punya anak, Tapi tentu saja, aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas hidup matimu. Karena aku, seorang Rivaille, tidak dilahirkan untuk berperang melawan titan sambil melindungi anggota regunya seperti melindungi anak bayi. Terlebih lagi dalam posisiku sebagai seorang korporal. Kalian masuk ke kelompokku bukan untuk aku lindungi bukan? Atau jangan bilang karena kau satu-satunya gadis di kelompokku, kau pantas mendapatkan hak itu,"

Rivaille berdiri dan memandang remeh gadis yang terbaring di hadapan kakinya. "Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Persetan dengan dirimu, bahkan terkadang nyawaku sendiri hampir aku lupakan. Kau tidak punya hak akan itu. Jadi, ini adalah kesalahanmu sendiri karena kau telah gagal menjaga dirimu sendiri, bodoh," Rivaille berbalik. Entah ekspresi apa yang sekarang ada di wajahnya, yang menyebabkan dirinya harus memunggungi Petra.

"Aku pernah bilang ..." Rivaille kembali membuka suara setelah sekitar 10 detik membiarkan suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. "... kalau kau tidak sanggup di reguku, kau boleh mengundurkan diri dan kembali kapan saja kepada ayahmu. Aku tidak akan mengekangmu, tapi kau akui bahwa kau sanggup–_cih_. Jadi, rasakanlah karma yang menimpamu akibat kebohonganmu itu," timpal Rivaille. Ia berhenti dan menarik nafas sejenak. Ia merasakan suaranya tiba-tiba serak setelah mengucapkan kalimat tajam yang terakhir itu. Dadanya terasa mulai menyesak.

Dengan suara yang sedikit lebih serak, Rivaille berdesis, "Ya, sekarang kau hanya bisa berbaring di sini. Seperti di catatan takdirmu. Karena kau telah mati," Ucapannya sendiri sepertinya sukses membuat hatinya sesak. Tapi Rivaille bukanlah orang yang bisa meluapkan emosinya dengan menangis atau sejenisnya.

Rivaille pun kembali berbalik menghadap gadis yang merupakan anggota perempuan satu-satunya itu – _yang telah tak bernyawa _– kemudian berjongkok seperti posisi semula, tetapi mengganti tumpuannya menjadi lutut kirinya.

"Kenapa? Kau begitu lemah, tapi punya nyali untuk masuk ke pasukan penyelidik, terlebih ke dalam reguku. Jika dibandingkan dengan Gunther, Erd, ataupun Auruo, kau tidak ada bandingannya. Tidak, sebenarnya kau tidak pantas ada di reguku. Itu hanya keberuntunganmu saja pada waktu pembagian regu waktu itu," Rivaille tertegun sejenak setelah apa yang ia sebutkan.

Ah, tidak bisa ditarik lagi apa yang telah kau ucapkan, Rivaille.

"Tapi ..." Rivaille mencoba menarik nafas. "... kau telah menjadi kuat dengan caramu sendiri," ucap Rivaille pada akhirnya. Mungkin sedikit aneh jika Rivaille yang mengucapkan, tapi inilah kenyataannya, kalimat itu bisa juga keluar dari mulutnya setelah kalimat-kalimat menusuk sebelumnya.

Rivaille terdiam sejenak. Mungkin ini kali pertama dirinya kehabisan kata-kata. Ia memilih untuk mencoba menyeka darah Petra dengan sapu tangannya. Persetan dengan kebersihan sapu tangannya, tampaknya saat ini baginya Petra lebih penting daripada kebersihan.

Percuma. Darah itu sudah kering. Tidak dapat diseka bagaimana pun juga. _Sial_, desis Rivaille mengumpat di dalam hatinya.

Ah, Rivaille. Apa kau sedih karena kini darah itu menodai paras Petra yang penuh kehangatan, _heh_?

Ya, kehangatan yang tidak dapat kau rasakan lagi..

.

_~ja mata, Petra~_

_._

_"__Permisi, Korporal," terdengar suara lembut Petra memasuki ruangan Rivaille seenak jidatnya. Memang sudah kebiasaannya setiap pagi dari dulu, untuk masuk ke ruangan kaptennya sambil membawa secangkir kopi dan meletakkannya di meja kerja. "Selamat pagi, Korporal. Maaf hari ini saya terlambat 30 menit,"_

_"__Hn,"_

_Acuh tak acuh dengan kehadiran salah satu bawahan di ruangannya itu, Rivaille melanjutkan tugasnya di meja kerjanya. Membiarkan keheningan sedikit melanda mereka._

_"__Ano–maafkan saya, Korporal. Tadi malam saya tidak bisa tidur karena khawatir tentang ekspedisi luar dinding besok," ucap Petra dengan nada sedikit bersalah yang menghiasi suara lembutnya. Tampaknya Petra berucap seperti itu hanya untuk mencairkan suasana antara dirinya dengan sang korporal._

_"__Lalu? Apa urusannya denganku kalau aku tahu kekhawatiranmu?"_

_"__Ah, maaf, Korporal," lirih Petra kembali menjawab dengan nada sedikit bersalah mendengar tanggapan datar oleh Rivaille. "Maksud saya bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja saya senang kalau bisa mengobrol dan mendengar suara Korporal," lanjutnya dengan suara lebih pelan, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Rivaille._

_"__Apapun perkataan suaraku?" tanya Rivaille mulai menyeruput kopinya sambil menunggu jawaban dari Petra. Entah kenapa, Rivaille sedang punya mood untuk menanggapi perkataan salah satu anggota regunya. Salah satu keadaan yang jarang terjadi pada diri seorang Rivaille._

_"__Eh? M-Maksud saya, saya rasa begitu," kata Petra sambil tersenyum hangat. "Kecuali satu hal, Korporal,"_

_"__Hm? Apa?"_

_"__S-Saya tidak ingin mendengarkan Korporal mengucapkan 'sayonara' kepada saya. So-Soalnya saya tidak ingin berpisah dengan Korporal," cerocos Petra langsung. Entah sengaja atau tidak, Petra langsung mengatupkan ke dua bibirnya dan tangan kanannya menutupi mulutnya. Rivaille langsung memutar kursi putarnya dan melihat Petra tajam. Petra langsung tersadar dan buru-buru kembali membuka mulut, "Ah, maafkan saya, Korporal, saya begitu lancang punya keinginan seperti itu terhadap Korporal,"_

_"__Cih," tanggap Rivaille dengan ekspresi yang tidak begitu tajam lagi. "Tapi, kalau kita benar-benar berpisah bagaimana, heh?"_

_"__S-Saya tidak mau, Korporal,"_

_"__Kalau benar-benar berpisah bagaimana?" tanya Rivaille lagi dengan nada yang lebih tajam dan sedikit ditekan. "Bagaimana kalau misalnya kita menghadapi kenyataan yang seperti itu?"_

_Petra terdiam dan sedikit merasa gemetar. Mungkin bukan kali pertama Rivaille berbicara dengan nada seperti itu kepadanya dan teman-temannya sesama anggota regu Levi. Tapi memang Petra selalu merasa gemetar mendengar suara sang korporal dengan nada seperti itu._

_"__Etto–kalau saya dan Korporal berpisah, saya tidak akan menyebutnya perpisahan. Karena di dalam hati saya, saya akan terus menunggu agar saya bisa bertemu kembali dengan Korporal," ucap Petra gugup. Petra yakin bahwa Rivaille tengah melihat tubuhnya gemetar dan keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya._

_"__Ah, souka," tanggap Rivaille singkat lalu kembali menghadap meja kerjanya._

_"__Maaf, Korporal, sepertinya pemikiran saya rasanya terlalu berlebihan, ya," terdengar suara Petra yang gugup, tetapi dipaksakan terdengar riang olehnya. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu Kor-"_

_"__Memangnya bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku sampai sebegitu tidak inginnya kau mendengar kata 'sayonara', hah?" cerocos Rivaille dengan nada yang datar. Kaki Petra yang hampir melangkah keluar ruangan Rivaille berhenti sejenak, kemudian terdiam mematung menatap seseorang yang bertanya tadi. Ada beberapa perasaan bercampur di dalam hatinya._

_"__Bagaimana?"_

_"__Mmm.. Saya mengagumi Korporal dan bangga bisa memiliki kapten seperti Korporal. Saya juga merasa sangat senang bisa menjadi anggota regu Korporal. Saya ingin mengabdikan hidup saya kepada Korporal, dan saya selalu ingin bisa menjaga Korporal, tetapi tampaknya saya yang selalu dijaga oleh Korporal," Petra menghela nafas sejenak. "Dan.. mungkin karena beberapa perasaan yang barusan saya sebutkanlah, saya jadi menyukai Korporal,"_

_Sejenak suasana menjadi hening. Rivaille tidak mengetahui bagaimana ekspresi Petra yang di belakangnya baru saja menguraikan perasaannya._

_"__Korporal?" Petra mencoba memanggil kaptennya yang sama sekali tidak bergeming. Ia tengah menulis sesuatu di kertas. Petra yakin itu laporan yang akan diserahkan kepada Komandan Irvin. "Mmm.. Mohon maaf kalau saya ada salah kata tentang ucapan saya barusan. Kalau begitu, saya permisi, Korporal,"_

_Seketika suasana benar-benar hening. Rivaille bukannya tidak mendengar semua ucapan Petra. Bukan juga sedang merasa malas untuk berbicara. Ia mendengar apa yang diucapkan Petra sejak ia datang membawakan kopi sampai ia izin keluar dari ruangannya. Terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya, seberapa kecil pun suara Petra. Meskipun tidak melihat wajahnya, Rivaille bisa merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar meskipun hanya dari lirihan suaranya._

_"__Hn, sou desu ka,"_

_._

_~ja mata, Petra~_

_._

Rivaille yang di dalam diam, akhirnya tersadar akan lamunannya. Entah kenapa, ia seperti menyesali apa saja yang telah ia ucapkan barusan kepada Petra yang telah terbujur kaku di hadapannya ini. Tetapi, bukan seorang Rivaille namanya kalau tidak berkata-kata tajam, pedas, dan dalam.

Rivaille sedikit memancarkan aura sedih di dalam ekspresi datarnya. Ya, yang tentu saja hanya Petra yang bisa menyadarinya karena kedekatannya kepada kaptennya ini. Tetapi sekarang Petra telah tiada.

"Pada awalnya, aku ingin membawamu ke dalam gerbang untuk diserahkan kepada Ayahmu. Tapi, aku rasa cukup sampai di sini saja," Ia memasukkan sapu tangannya.

_Bukannya aku tidak mau membawamu, tetapi aku rasa kau akan lebih menyakiti hati ayahmu kalau kau diserahkan kepadanya_, batin Rivaille.

Ah, Rivaille, kalau Hange tahu isi hatimu yang ini, mungkin dia bisa menarik pendapatnya tentang '_Rivaille yang tidak berperikemanusiaan_'.

Maka, untuk yang ke dua kalinya, Rivaille pun berdiri. Rivaille pun menunjukkan penghormatan terakhirnya kepada Petra dengan cara yang formal, dengan kepalan tangan kanan yang diletakkan di bagian kiri tubuh atasnya. Di mana tubuhnya sedikit dibungkukkan. Seolah Rivaille memberikan penghormatan terhadap komandannya. Sekilas, wajah Petra seperti terlihat lebih bercahaya dari sebelumnya, namun Rivaille tidak memusingkan hal-hal yang baginya kecil seperti itu.

"Terima kasih, Petra," bisik Rivaille sembari berbalik dan – _berusaha _– menaiki kudanya yang setia untuk menunggunya. Setelah dalam posisi siap untuk berkuda, Rivaille kembali membuka mulutnya, "_Say_–ah,."

Sesaat Rivaille teringat untuk yang ke dua kalinya di saat Petra masih hidup, di saat sehari sebelum hari sialan itu datang. Rivaille sedikit menggertakkan giginya kesal, sebelumnya kembali membuka mulut.

".._ja mata, _Petra," akhirnya Rivaille sukses berbisik dan memerintahkan kudanya untuk kembali membawanya ke dalam gerbang.

.

_~ja mata, Petra~_

.

"LEVI! Tadi kau ke mana saja, _hah_? Aku sudah mencarimu di sekeliling markas tapi aku tetap saja tidak bisa menemukan sosokmu yang pendek itu! Bukankah harusnya kita ada rapat untuk ekspedisi selanjutnya? Ini sangat penting, terlebih lagi kita harus membicarakan bagaimana agar kita tidak mengalami kegagalan untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Tapi bisa-bisanya saja diundur oleh komandan karena salah satu kopral muda yang katanya orang paling hebat di seluruh dunia ini kabur! Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal, kau tahu? Hei, dengarkan aku! Aku telah bertanya pada Eren akan keberadaanmu tapi dia hanya bilang kalau dia bersamamu sejak 30 menit setelah kau menendang bokongnya, dan selebihnya ia tidak tahu. Bahkan, aku benar-benar linglung dan seperti orang bodoh menyadari bahwa kudamu juga telah hilang dari kandang. Oke, mungkin tampangku memang seperti orang bodoh, tapi minimal tidak sebodoh yang tadi-ah, lupakan. Sekarang, katakan, kau ke mana saja dan untuk apa? Jangan bilang kau tengah membeli peralatan kebersihan di pasar karena itu benar-benar tidak lucu untuk bercanda saat ini! Aku sedang serius jadi tolong katakan kau pergi ke mana! Ini benar-benar membuang waktuku untuk menasihatimu, jadi tolong perpendek ini dengan mendengarkanku. Aku merasa waktu kita benar-benar terbuang hanya untuk mengundur rapat itu. Dasar benar-benar sinting, muka datar tidak waras, si PENDEK GILA! Kau adalah kopral muda bodoh yang merepotkan! Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa Komandan Irvin memilihmu untuk menjadi kopral muda. Ini benar-benar tidak dapat masuk ke nalarku, menyadari bahwa sekarang aku bimbang akan rasa **tanggung jawab**mu sebagai seorang KOPRAL MUDA. Tanggung jawab, kau dengar?! Jangan berpura-pura tuli, berhentilah sejenak dan tatap mataku. Aku tengah berbicara padamu. Apa ini sikap seorang pemimpin yang katanya adalah seorang yang paling hebat sejagat raya ini? Aku ulangi, YANG PALING HEBAT! Oh, benar-benar lucu! Jadi jangan terus acuh tak acuh padaku dan bersikap manislah, dengarkan nasihatku ini, kau paham! Demi tembok dinding Maria yang suatu hari pasti akan berdiri lagi, AKU MOHON DENGARKAN AKU, HEI, KOPRAL PENDEK SERATUS ENAM PULUH SENTIMETER DAN TIDAK AKAN LEBIH TINGGI LAGI, HEI! BERHENTILAH KOPRAL MUDA-_ah_, MAKSUDKU KOPRAL TUA TIGA PULUH EMPAT TAHUN!"

Ocehan Hange Zoe yang dari A sampai Z itu benar-benar mengganggu telinga. Mungkin bisa dibilang Hange adalah seseorang yang hebat karena bisa mengoceh tanpa munculnya busa dari mulutnya. Para prajurit yang sudah ada di sekitar sudah cukup merasa maklum. Tapi, bagi beberapa prajurit –_ kurang ajar_ – yang sudah cukup muak dengan tingkah Hange sebenarnya sudah siap untuk menebas leher Hange dengan pisaunya, _kalau dia bukan seorang mayor yang berkedudukan di bawah Rivaille_. Cih.

"HEI, LEVI?!"

Hange Zoe yang tidak sabaran ini menyerukan nama panggilan atasan semaunya. Kesal karena ocehannya – _Hange menyebut itu nasihat_ – belum ditanggapi oleh seseorang di hadapannya ini.

"Tch," decih yang namanya barusan dipanggil, "_Urusai_," balas Rivaille singkat sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Hange Zoe yang mungkin hanya bisa memperbanyak tingkat kesabarannya sebagaimana Irvin. Tapi, apa ada yang namanya Hange bisa sabar?

Yang dinasihati sendiri tetap saja dengan muka datar. Dengan seenaknya hanya menjawab 340 kata ocehan itu dengan 1 kata. Perempat siku-siku muncul di sudut jidat Mayor Hange Zoe, sedangkan prajurit lain bersiap untuk memanggil Irvin sebagai penengah antara perang dingin mereka berdua yang tampaknya akan dimulai lagi.

"**BAKA LEVIIIIIII~!**"

Dan bersiaplah, akan ada titan mengamuk melawan manusia terkuat sepanjang masa di koridor utama.

.

**~ OWARI ~**

_A/N :_

Ah~

Akhirnya fanfiksi ini selesai juga setelah dua jam lebih saya duduk di hadapan layar laptop. Oh, demi tubuh kurang tinggi Korporal Rivaille *_ditebas_*_hiduplagi_*, yang penting fanfiksi ini jadi dengan segala kekurangannya. Saya mohon maaf atas hal itu kepada pembaca sekalian *_menunduk_*

Sebenarnya fanfiksi ini saya buat sebagai bentuk pelampiasan emosi kesedihan yang tiada tara-_halah_ akibat terbunuhnya seluruh _squad_ Rivaille Heichou, yang menyebabkan Rivaille jadi jomblo karena Petra udah mati -_- Kecuali nanti Rivaille tertarik sama Hange, hahahah.

Sebenarnya pada _anime_ aslinya, Petra memanggil Rivaille itu '_Heichou_', tapi entah kenapa saya maunya mereka manggilnya '_Korporal_'. Jadi kalau ada yang kurang tepat dengan anime/manga aslinya, saya harap pembaca sekalian dapat memaklumi dan iya-iya-ajah demi berlangsungnya fanfiksi ini.

Kalau saya boleh jujur, jari saya telah menjadi keriting setelah menulis fanfiksi ini, terlebih setelah menulis ocehan Hange dari A sampai Z. Ya ampun, saya rasa ocehan Hange itu seperti ocehan saya kalau sedang debat dengan teman saya. MUAHAHAHAHAHA~! *_ketahuanbawelnya_*

Akhir kata, semoga fanfiksi yang aneh nun semampai ini dapat menarik perhatian para pembaca! _So_, _wanna to review this fanfiction_? ^w^


End file.
